Reborn
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: A gift for 2009. Brainy reflects on his experiences of feeling himself be reborn and seeing those who feel the same way. Five rebirths in order: Brainy, Brianna, Brianiac6, Skittles and a tad bit of Drew.


**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! EEEEEEIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! 2009! Whoo! I did this in like an hour whee! I found it kind of a good idea if I typed up this story called "Reborn" that talks about mostly Brainy's side of the story. The story circles around five different rebirhts: Brainy, Brianna, Brainiac 6.0, Skittles and a tad of Drew. Okays! I MUST BE OFF THEN! HAPPY YEARS TO ALL AND KEEP WRITING! **

**-LadyProtecta out! **

* * *

He felt his body shatter into a million pieces, his programming slowly began to function towards deletion. Even if he would never see those who he had loved if love was truly a feeling for him, he would be a content to know they were safe. That defeating the monster that pulled the strings on him was now crushed to pieces. He was free now…

He felt each piece of metal, those scars of his life; slowly burn away from his body. He knew they would find only scraps of metal, the remains of their friend. And they would know that he was somewhere else.

As the last bit of metal slowly shattered, he felt the warmth inside of him waving through his body. He breathed in and felt a heart inside beating rapidly. He opened his eyes to see those love ones whom he had harmed stare in confusion at him. He looked down ashamed of the pain he once caused. Ashamed of those who he reached out to were the ones who he physically attacked. He felt for the first time a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up into the brotherly like figure that he had idolized.

It had come to his conclusion that in order to redeem himself he would exile himself from his love ones take the journey of humanity.

Another heart beated in tune at the same time as his. He looked up at the clock, seeing the reflections of his past. There in the glass of the clock was a woman's face that looked similar to his own. He smile… she was free now too.

"Violet…" he said to one of his closest friends, a small teenaged girl that only reached up to his cheek, "Before I leave… I want to see her again."

Mother…

They walked through the quiet halls of the hospital, looking for the room where it was said that a woman of green skin and golden sun hair was said to be in. His stomach turned as each step he took made him worry for the woman who programmed him. Did she fall to the mercy of this monster? His friend grabbed his hand and held it tightly. The pain made him feel much better.

There in the hospital bed, was another figure, slowly breathing but still alert. She raised her hand slowly to touch her son's face. He was okay. From all those times when she wandered in the darkness of numbers, she felt alone as if only darkness was her friend. Yet she always felt that there was something missing. Then a tunnel of light shined through and there he was, the missing piece of her puzzle.

Her son…

Oh he never looked so handsome as this boy that stood beside her. She regretted all those years when she allowed him to wander all alone with no one to care for him. She was never the perfect mother. But oh how she wished she could start it all over again. She would be a better mother. She would raise him to be an outgoing man who would love to hang out with those of his age, throw his clothes all over his room, expecting her to clean it up, turn up the radio so loud that it drove her nuts, and get good grades on all of his tests. But no… they were nothing but puppets once upon a time. And now they were real, free at last.

In deep space, the sheddings of the two humans floated in the space lifeless and lost. Suddenly, fragments become chips as wires are stringed together forming a new being, one of cruel vile nature, one that seeks out those who defy him and delete them. Two in particular. Two descendants, a mother and her son. Those two would fall first. Evil does not die… it evolves.

Three years had passed and the boy grew into a young man and had redeemed himself worthy to be once again part of his home. His mother was now a captain of the science police and an officer of the K9 unit along with her four-legged partner, Mari.

On the day he once arrived, a strange little girl with an adorable face appeared in the basement of his home, alone, dirty and scared out of her wits. She looked sad and depressed, hungry and frightened. The feeling of compassion took over the boy as he and his friend, the girl that only reached up to his cheek, welcomed the little newcomer and her twin into their home and into their hearts.

One day, the boy began his daily routine with creating inventions he thought up while he was gone. It seemed like the every day job except with a new twist. The sad little girl who saw him as a brother decided to follow him like a puppy. To the boy's amusement, the little girl grew wide-eyed at his lab and asked him to tell her a story.

To the boy's amazement, the girl shared her story, one where many people lost their lives because of her. She asked if she should have the faith that he had and the boy nodded with a confident smile on his face.

Days later the little girl's faith was put to the test as she faced the monster that harmed her adopted mother and brother. To her brother's fears, she stood there, one of her legs burned by the laser of the monster. The little girl had learned that her kind would ignore the pain that was afflicted onto them and she got up and stared the monster right into the face. But though her heart was in the right place, the little girl was knocked out and her mother, who wanting to redeem herself as a parent, leapt into action, fighting the monster herself.

And one day passed and the mother watched happily as her adopted daughter, who was cursed to be mute until she was free, danced around in her white dress with golden armor over it. It was as if the little girl was thanking her and her son to give her the faith to be free. As the little girl knelt before her elders, one had pressed water over her face and the burning sensation whipped away the scar that she bared for seven unlucky years.

Then once again, bad luck struck for the little girl as the last of her sight she watched as her sister, the girl that could reach up to the boy's cheek, become poisoned along with her friend. For days, the little girl dreaded the thought of losing another love one. All she could see was darkness. So she had to rely on the thing she dreaded the most… her powers.

Her powers served as second eyes for the girl, from the point of being blind to when her sister's fever broke to when the little girl was introduced to a new plan to bring back her eyesight. She underwent an operation and waited for colors to return to her.

As she waited she showed the true side of her, her warrior side. She danced around her enemy with a happy grin on her face, not caring if she was smacked in the face or not. She was free.

When she awoke, she saw colors and began to dance. Her mother, brother, sister and their friends checked on her, they saw that her hair was now brown and magenta and her eyes were of different pupils. Still she looked so happy and became even happier when she set eyes of her reflection, her twin who now had green and brown hair and as well had the set of different pupils.

As he watched his younger siblings dance around, the boy with green skin smiled. He and his family and his archrival were given the second chance once more.

The chance to be reborn again…


End file.
